Even geeks need love
by City of Tears
Summary: An old friend and crush of Jonathan's comes back to Sunnydale. I only own the Tabitha character, the rest is all the greatness of Joss.
1. Back in town

"Hi can I get a -what ever is coffee snob for a large- chai tea latte?"

"It's called a grande. "

The girl behind the counter snapped her gum, sighed and finished with a roll of her eyes.

"And it will be $3.50"

I handed the overly unhappy teenage the money and shuffled off to a high perched table. Looking out of the towns cafe I see some familiar faces, like Mrs. Felix, some nameless jocks from my old high school, and I am pretty sure that is the old librarian walking into that magic shop. Then the one person I never though I would never see again walks right into the cafe and places his order.

" I will have a grande hot chocolate – with an ice cube if you don't mind"

The girl looks at him like he is the lamest thing she had ever seen. I just smile.

"$ 2.70" she said it with smirk that made me want to hit her really, really hard.

The short man in front of her hands her a crisp new bill and takes the change back ever so carefully. God I missed this guy. Well I guess I better make me presence known. I leaned against my table with my back slight arched I shouted to the girl.

"My drink ready yet?"

The girl only shook her head in a no response. How ever the boy I was really hoping to the attention turned around in shock. I did my best to look sexy and disinterested at the same time. I am pretty sure I look like a constipated lamb.

"No way. Tabitha, is that really you?"

"Who the hell else would it be?" I asked as I straightened myself out

"No one I suppose. So what are you doing back in town?"

"I am moving back." The second I said the words a 'I told you so' look washed over his face

"Jonathan Levinson don't you dare give me that look. You could have been wrong"

"I knew you would come back to Sunnydale I knew it"

"Ya, ya whatever." I said as I closed the space in between us and gave him a big hug.

"Your latte and hot chocolate are ready"

Letting going of my friend I walked over to the counter and picked up both our drinks. Turned and gave a 'shale we' nod.

"I still just can't believe your back in town where are you staying?"

"Currently you are sitting in my home sweet home." I said as I pulled out of the parking lot "I just pulled into town an hour ago. If I remember correctly there is always a house for sale in this town"

It was the truth to. Some people in Sunnydale had to get out quick so they would sell there house cheap and run to start new somewhere more 'normal' or whatever.

"That's true, I am on my own now you know. Well I am living with two other guys. You might remember Andrew Wells. Well I am living with him and this warren guy you wouldn't know."

"I remember Andrew for sure he came to D and D sometimes right?"

"That's the one. He is pretty cool for a roommate so is warren I mean sometimes is a little spazy but he's alright."

"Sounds like you got the good life Johnny."

"God no one has called me that since you left...I – I missed it."

I could hear the slight tremble in his voice. We were tight at one point like best friends tight, when I left I think it hurt us both more than I thought it ever would.

"So do need to be somewhere or can I kidnap you so you can help me find a place?"

"Kidnap away my lady." He said laughing

I turned onto one of the many residential streets looking for those magic words 'OPEN HOUSE'. Up and down the streets we went, at least twice. I even went to the areas around the graveyards, where people with any sense in this town try to avoid.

"Nothing. Not a single house so much as for rent. Well fuck."

I was screwed. I could crash in a motel for a couple of nights I guess then go looking again. I looked over to Jonathan who was typing away on his phone. I minute later he looked up with a big grin.

"Problem solved."

"You found one? Where did I pass it?"

"About two blocks down, the one I pointed to and said 'that's my place'. I just got the ok from Andrew on you as a 4th."

"What about that Warren guy?"

"2 against one we will win"

I couldn't help but smile even after 3 years he was still looking out for me. Well living with some guys couldn't be that bad.

"Really? That would be Great!!"


	2. Home

Standing in the door way of what I guess I would now call home I dropped my purse and kicked off my shoes. Doing a once over I noticed something really odd about the place.

"Umm Johnny, where is everything?"

"Basement" A blond said as he walked up the steps from what I assume is the basement. Andrew Wells. Andrew was average height, lanky and had a ring of Doritos orange around his mouth. He greeting me with a grin

"First. Andrew, Hi thank you for agreeing to let me invade" I said while giving him a hug

"Second." I said swinging over to Johnny "The basement?"

"Umm ya we like to stay in the basement for the most part."

"If you say so...but umm is it cool if I live in the upstairs world?" I asked mockingly

"Well no duh." He rolled his eyes at me "Let me show you to your room."

With that we were off. Andrew tagged along as I got the full tour. It was a cute little place 4 rooms. 3 of the rooms had nothing but single beds in them. I was given the master room which had a walk in closet and an attached bathroom. I was giddy about the fact that I didn't have to share a bathroom with 3 boys. The tour ended in the basement where the guys spend pretty much all there time. It was a nice set up, some odd mechanically looking stuff but mostly I was in nerd-vana.

"I-so-but-huuu" I stopped to take it all in. "This is heaven. This room is geek heaven"

"It is pretty great" Andrew added in agreement

"Ya most of the same stuff I had when we were younger plus some new stuff and all of Andrews and Warrens stuff"

"This is heaven" I was still looking around at all the figures and comics... I almost fell over when I saw the all mint comics.

"This place could be a museum if I add my stuff too."

"That it could be...have you still been collecting?"

"Does the world still spin?"

I giggled at my own joke as we headed up stairs. Where we were greeted by a tall brunet.

"Who the hell are you? Why were you in my basement?"

"Tabitha, old friend of Johnny and Andrew's, and well your new roommate." I said with a hopeful grin.

"New what now?" Warren said with a amount of bitterness in his voice

"Warren can we have a minute?"

Jonathan asked while dragging Warren away. I couple minutes after muffled arguing the three men emerged.

"Welcome to the house...don't steal my stuff."

"I won't so long as you won't"

"What would you have that I want to steal?"

"Well if you lovely young men would follow me to my car to help me with my boxes you will see"

As we all shuffled outside I couldn't help but to feel at home already. Having Johnny around always made me feel better. I just hoped that Warren wouldn't be to bad. Andrew opened my trunk and gasped at the 15 boxed sitting there with the words 'comics , figures and other stuff I will kill you for' scribbled over them.

"That is what I have that you would want to steal." I said as I handed Warren the first box.

I am pretty sure I heard him say 'has to be a robot' as he went past but I couldn't be sure. It took a couple minutes to get the boxes inside. The whole time were moving them all in Andrew was filling me in on every last thing I missed.

"Thanks guys...so does anyone want to help me with the rest of the stuff in the trailer?"

Nothing but grumbles.

"Oh come on guys It is only a bed set and my clothes, I am not getting the rest of my stuff for a couple of weeks yet."

"Fine." Three unenthused voices said in unison.

It took all four of use but we got my bed and dresser set up finally. Once all was said and down it was 1:30.

"Well boys I thank you for your help and giving me a place to call home. I guess I will see you all in the morning"

I waved as they trotted out the door and into there own rooms.

Home. I thought as I started to drift off.


	3. Stubbed toes and broken hearts

"SHIT!!!"

I opened my eyes with a startle. My clock flashed 4:00 at me. Who the fuck is yelling at this hour? I thought to myself. I got out my bed and shuffled over to the door to peak my head outside to see what was going on. To my surprise I saw Jonathan bouncing on one foot and holding the other. Even more to my surprise I saw him bouncing on one foot and holding the other while completely naked. I tried to slip away back into my room before he noticed me

"SHIT!!!"

I stubbed my fucking toe on the door frame. So much for not being noticed. I hopped over to my bed and held my big to in the same fashion Jonathan was.

"Tabz you ok"

Jonathan rushed (in a limpy kinda way) into my room turning the light on. I tried to answer without looking at him but when I leaned up slightly to give him a nod of ok I saw much more than I was planning on. He was at the end of my bed, looking down at me with a worried face. He didn't even seem to notice he was naked, which was sweet in some odd way.

"I'm good, and your... um nude"

He blushed, but that was it. He didn't grab something to cover up with, he didn't run away in shame. He just stood there looking at me. Maybe he was in shock or something.

"Johnny?" I asked in a concerned tone

"I am nude aren't I?"

"Ya kinda are."

He still just stood there. I was getting really worried.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Um do you want like pants or something first?"

"No... I want to ask you this now because if I don't I won't have the nerve later."

I nodded my head, still laying down so I was not to look at his 'junk'.

"Why did you leave? Why did you leave and never call or write? You just left."

"Jonathan... I – I guess I thought it would be easier. Clean break from my life you know."

"Was it?"

"Not even a little. I missed you so much."

I guess now was as good as time as any.

" I came back hoping you didn't leave, I came back hoping we could be us again. I was surprised when I saw you I really thought you would have left the minute you could."

" I was going to leave but then I thought 'what if she comes back'. I left my name and address at all of our old hangouts. Just in case."

"I am sorry I left the way I did really I am but maybe now we can be us again."

"I want that."

I smiled at the face looking down at me. I was glad to back near him. It was then I felt something on knee.

"I want more than that though . I always have."

I couldn't talk I had a sudden case of very bad dry mouth. I think I just heard that the boy I use to tell everything to in high school wants me. I couldn't belie it, I always though he looked at me like another one of the guys, that I had no chance. I never told anyone how I felt I was afraid he would know somehow once someone else did.

"I – I always have too"

OMG I just said it ohmygodohmygodohmygod.

"Really? I always though I was just some goofy guy you hung with."

" You were but you were also the guy I went to bed thinking about every night."

I sat up and pulled him beside me. It wasn't till then that I saw all his nakedness. I guess we all know where his height went now.

" I missed you everyday I was gone, but you know I had to leave. You know that I had to get away from-"

I was interrupted by his soft yet powerful kiss. All the times I pictures our kiss it was never this great. His thumb and forefinger pulled my chin closer into the kiss. He tongue tickled my bottom lip, I granted him the entry he was searching for. Our tongues tangled against each other as I let out a slight moan. Never had a kiss felt so right. It ended far to quickly.

"I missed you too." He said as a grin quickly spread over his soft features.

We sat for a minute looking at each other. Could I do this, Could I finally get to love the one person who always felt so right?


End file.
